Firefly Love
by AnimeEdge
Summary: Love can be found anywhere even for Shino and Meijin. But will they final admit there feeling for each other.


_//This is a love story between Mei-jin and Shino\\_

_///I own not right over Naruto but I do own the right over Mei-jin\\\_

Requested oneshot for onecrazyfriend!

Name: Mei-jin  
Age: 14 (Everyone else is also)  
Rank: Genin  
Family: Haku - Brother (Deceased), Mum (Deceased), Dad (Deceased)

**//Story\\**

"Flamed mirrors" Many mirror surround a young woman in a mask who seems to be acting very calm "Very good Mei-jin but you need to do better" she shouts "I show you better, I will beat you" you scream back at her. Fusing with the mirrors, flamed needles appear in her hands "You wont beat me Saki-sensei, even if you are Anbu" "This is the first fight against each other and you already make 2 mistakes" she laughs, holding up two figures. Wanting to prove her wrong you quickly changed from one mirror to another and started to throw needles at her. Saki started to dodge or defect you needles. This cause you to smirk and do several hands signs "FIRE HURRCANE" A swirl of fire came from one of the mirrors and Saki didn't have time to move and she was engulf in the centre of the hurricane. You smiled happy to of beat your sensei "What's happening here then?" Kurenai said. You cancelled your flamed mirrors and you fire hurricane "Oh Kurenai-sensei, Saki-sensei and I where fighting to test my strength" you replied with a smile "Oh cool did you beat her?" Kiba piped in "Erm" you turned around and see Saki wasn't there "I guess I have but shes gone" you said clueless "You must of improved Mei-jin" Shino said. You blushed and nodded you head in acknowledgement I still love him even though we haven't seen each other much "I would guess again Mei-jin your attack didn't even touch me" you feel a arm wrap around you shoulder "Like I said you made two mistakes but a very good try for genin" You turned your head slight like to see an unmask Saki with a very big smile on her face. "Hello Saki-san how it going?" Kurenai smiled "Hey Kurenai-chan, you can stop adding san at the end of my name and Im going great" "I will always put san at the end you are way above me. Miss number 1 Anbu" "Oh hell yeah! But it now 6pm and it drinking time, care to join me?" Saki said with her usually perverted smirk "Oh of course drinking with you is a blast even though you are a bit perverted" they both laughed and started to walk away "Oh and Mei-jin there be no training with me for 3 weeks. Kurenai-chan will be training you" Saki shouts "What why?" "I have a mission to go on" With that said they both disappeared from site.

As you watch them both leave, you signed in disappointment "Why is she my sensei? She always on secret missions" "It cause you like number 1 girl genin and I thing I heard Kurenai-sensei say you're a chunin level already" Kiba said in a know it all voice. You looked at Kiba with WTF! face but shake it off and smiled "Whatever you say Kiba" Kiba walk closer to you and but his arm around you shoulders "You know we off for ramen do you want to come?" "Y...yes please c...come and join us" Hinata said timely "I'm sorry guys but I still got training to, so maybe next time ok?" "Your always training you should take a break Mei-jin" Shino said walking closer to you. A slight blush come across you face but you hide it quickly God I'm going have to stop doing that "Im sorry but I promise next time you ask but not today" you looked down not wanting to look at there faces. "Thats ok we just have to ask tomorrow and you have to come" Kiba shouts as him and Hinata walks away, but you still didn't look up "Its a deal then"

"I always do this to them" you turned around and walk to the centre of the training ground "Even since we became genins me and Shino have grown apart and I don't know why?" You sit down and look up at the dark sky. "I believe it is my fault that we have grown apart" someone sits behind you with there back against yours. You turned your head slightly to see a familiar high collar grey coat and blush a dark shade of red. Quickly turning your head to look back up at the dark sky "Your wrong Shino! We got put on separate teams which meant we see less of each other"

Signing Shino stands up and walks in front of you. Kneeling down Shino places his hand on your cheek and turned your face to look at him "You don't know how wrong you are Mei-jin" You look straight into Shino eyes or more like his glasses he always wearing. You just about to say something when he places a figure on your lips "I haven't finished. You see I am to blame, as we became older I started to have these strange feeling every time I'm around you" He takes you hand gently and pulls you to your feet "Cause of this I start to well not talk to you as much" With out thinking you places both of you hands on the side of Shinos face and kiss him softly on the lips. Just as quickly as the kiss started you pulled away "I'm sorry Shino but I just have" Before you could finish your sentence Shino kisses you and pulls you closer. Once the shock of him kissing you ended you closed you eyes and started to kiss him back. Opening your eyes slightly you notice small flashes of light flying around you and you pulled away from Shino "Fireflies" Shino whispers "I remember you telling me that firefly are you favourite creature in the world" You looked at the fireflies flying around you with a big smile on your face "Cause they light up just as much passion as the fire in me lights up" you whisper with the smiles still plastered on your face.

Turning to look at Shino "I guess we should go, Iruka will be wondering where I am" "I just got one more thing to ask you Mei-jin" "Yes! What is it Shino?" you say looking at him. The firefly come closer, as if they knew what was going to happen "Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" You reach you hands out to his face and pull of his glasses revealing his beautiful brown eyes "Of course Shino after all I have been kind of waiting for this day" you say laughing nervously. Shino smiled slightly and taking you hand in his. He starts to walk back towards the town with you by his side.


End file.
